tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"Lifestyles of the Gitch and Fameless" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
17:00 <@ChrisMcLean> -- START -- 17:00 <@ChrisMcLean> *the screen pans over to a spot in the woods early in the morning, where the remaining eleven campers are seen watching something on a video projector* 17:00 <+Geoff|> *eats popcorn* 17:00 <@ChrisMcLean> *dramatic music begins to play* 17:01 <@ChrisMcLean> *static* 17:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Duncan: *from "Featherheads"* What was that, nerd!? 17:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Lindsay: *from "Hot Air Ba-loon" I want to make it to the final two! 17:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Heather: *from "Superstale"* It's all her fault for messing with me. 17:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Gwen: *from "Snakes and a Plane"* If she thinks she's going anywhere near the finals, she's wrong. 17:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Geoff: *from "Confessions of a Teenage Drama Camper"* It's awesome to be here!! 17:01 <@ChrisMcLean> *dramatic music fades out and screen shows the words CAMP DRAMA in bold green* 17:01 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen fades to black* 17:02 <@ChefHatchet> *kicks the projector down* SO? WHAT'D YOU MAGGOTS THINK? 17:02 <+Gwen|> *wakes up, yawns* Is it over? 17:02 <+Trent_> That was...what was that, anyway? 17:02 <+Lindsay|> Whatever it was, I loooved it! 17:02 <+Lindsay|> I'm so hot on TV! You're not too bad, either, Geoff! :D 17:02 <+Geoff|> *eats more popcorn* 17:02 <+Lindsay|> Helloooooooo, Geoff? c: 17:02 * Lindsay| playfully slaps Geoff but ends up knocking him out of his chair 17:03 <+Geoff|> WHOA! 17:03 <+Lindsay|> Oh, oops D: 17:03 <@Heather13> It is OBVIOUSLY some lame-o commercial that they threw together at the last minute. @Trent 17:03 <@ChrisMcLean> *walks over to the campers* CORRECT, HEATHER! :D 17:03 * Lindsay| screams. 17:03 <+Lindsay|> Chip, you scared me :( 17:03 <@ChrisMcLean> It's CHRIS, Lindsay. 17:03 <@ChrisMcLean> And for those of you wondering what that was, it's our newest TV commercial shot by Chef Hatchet and I. Our pride and joy! 17:04 <@ChefHatchet> OUR? YOU DIDN'T DO NOTHIN'. I went through nearly a month of footage to get all that crud! :@ 17:04 <@ChrisMcLean> Alllriiight. But I still helped, kinda. 17:04 <@ChrisMcLean> ANYWAY, I personally LOVED the ad. 17:04 <@ChrisMcLean> But, what you just saw was the censored version. The original featured lots of mutated sharks and some steamy make-out sessions, but the producers thought it was too dirty for this kind of show. 17:04 <+Gwen|> A show where you repetedly torture your contestants.... 17:04 <@ChrisMcLean> Exactly, Gwen! And now, for today's challenge, a summer camp favorite: creating... a... COMMERCIAL! 17:04 <@ChefHatchet> *crickets chirp* 17:05 <+Geoff|> You do that at summer camp? :| 17:05 <@ChrisMcLean> Nope. We just need the winning team to make our new commercial, hehe! So, we decided to set this up as a challenge. 17:05 <@ChrisMcLean> To test your skills in the ad industry, today's challenge will require teams to sell me their product. 17:05 <+Leshawna|> I got TONS of products I can sell. 17:05 <@ChrisMcLean> Not so fast, Leshawna. Both teams have to sell the same thing in order to make it fair! 17:05 * ChrisMcLean reaches off-screen and grabs a crispy white underwear. 17:05 <@Heather13> Ew! 17:06 <+Beth|> Gross. :( 17:06 <@ChrisMcLean> Yep. Your product for today... McLean-Brand UNDERWEAR! Sold in retail stores all across Canada. 17:06 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: LAME. Who would want that? 17:06 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: And what's the reward? 17:06 <@ChrisMcLean> *sigh* FINE. If you need extra incentive, the winning team will ALSO win an ACTOR'S TRAILER which teams are free to use for the rest of the summer! 17:06 <+Trent_> I'm all for a trailer. 17:06 <+Leshawna|> But sellin' underwear? Man, that is MESSED up! 17:07 <+Lindsay|> Ooh, I can wear it! :D 17:07 <@Heather13> It's MALE underwear, IDIOT. How are we supposed to pitch a commercial without cameras, lighting, or hot models anyway? 17:07 <+Lindsay|> Yeah, we voted Justin off a LONG time ago. 17:07 <@ChrisMcLean> Just like the talent competition, you'll be presenting your commercial to me at the outdoor amphitheater. It's sort of like a play, except it HAS to be unscripted. 17:07 <@ChrisMcLean> I'll be judging you based on creativity, originality, and giving you extra points for working in the tagline, "That's some good gitch!" 17:07 <+Harold|> *Chuckles* Wicked. 17:07 <@ChrisMcLean> You've got three hours, guys! Impress me! Or don't. Either way, someone's going home tonight. xD 17:08 <@ChrisMcLean> -- KILLER BASS -- 17:08 <+Beth|> Hey Guys. Do you mind if I go hang out with Heather and Lindsay for awhile? @ Killer Bass 17:08 <+Cody_> Uh, why? @Beth 17:08 <+Harold|> I get it. 17:08 <+Harold|> I'd want to hang out with them too if I could. :( 17:08 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: Were you even on this team in the first place? :| @Beth 17:08 <+Beth|> :( 17:09 <+Beth|> *Walks off to find Heather and Lindsay* 17:09 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: Okay, Bass, we've got something to discuss. 17:09 <+Harold|> Right! 17:09 <+Harold|> The commercial! 17:09 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: No, idiot, we need to talk about team captain stuff. -_- 17:09 <+Cody_> Stuff? 17:09 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: Look, now that Courtney's gone, the Bass are in danger of falling apart. 17:10 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: Since you dorkwads thought saving Cody over here was a bright idea, we're left without a leader. 17:10 <+Harold|> The Bass don't need a leader! 17:10 <+Harold|> But if they do, I volunteer MYSELF. 17:10 <+Harold|> I'm strong, independant and captain of the Mathletes. :3 17:10 * Cody_ laughs. 17:10 <+Cody_> That's super dorky. 17:10 <+Harold|> Coming from you >_> 17:11 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: Ooh, I nominate Duncan! He's Courtney's guy, so maybe he's just like her. 17:11 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: Y'know, all leader-y and stuff. 17:11 <+Harold|> Duncan is NOTHING like Courtney. :@ 17:11 <+Harold|> *Sigh* But I support.........if it means Cody doesn't win. 17:11 <+Cody_> Hey! >:( 17:11 <+Harold|> All in favor? 17:11 <+Harold|> I! 17:12 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: Me! 17:12 <+Cody_> I... I guess. 17:12 <@Duncan|Izzy> (Conf) D: Ehhh, how hard can team captain be? I mean, seriously, my team consists of 3 dorks and a mental patient. *Sigh* Man, I can't believe I'm saying it, but I miss Court. 17:12 <+Cody_> (CONF) I tried to be nice, but Harold's really pushing it. If he wants to pick a fight with the Codester, he's in for a world of trouble! 17:12 <@Duncan|Izzy> (Conf) D: Who would have thought the loons here were crazier than the ones at Juvi? 17:12 <+Harold|> (CONF) .............CODY. >_> 17:13 <@ChrisMcLean> -- SCREAMING GOPHERS -- 17:13 <@Heather13> Okay, so, I'm thinking Trent's on music, Geoff's our model, and Leshawna and Gwen can work backstage. 17:13 <@Heather13> I'll do the talking. 17:13 <+Gwen|> Sure. 17:13 <+Leshawna|> Good plan! 17:13 <+Trent_> Nice. 17:14 * Lindsay| raises hand. 17:14 <+Lindsay|> Ooh, ooh! 17:14 <+Lindsay|> What about me, Heather? 17:14 <+Lindsay|> I can do something! :) 17:14 <@Heather13> Your assistance isn't required here, Lindsay. Just stand there and look pretty. 17:14 <+Lindsay|> But I always do that. Can't I have a real job for once? 17:14 <@Heather13> *snorts* No way am I tasking you with something important. You're OBVIOUSLY just going to screw it up. 17:15 <@Heather13> Now, WHERE is Geoff? 17:15 <+Geoff|> *walks out, flexing in the underwear* 17:15 * Gwen| stifles a laugh. 17:15 <+Leshawna|> Man, that white boy is foolin' himself. 17:15 <+Gwen|> He's the closest thing to a male model on this team. 17:15 <+Gwen|> No offense, Trent. 17:15 <+Trent_> None taken. 17:16 <+Trent_> I can't stand models. 17:16 <@Heather13> Well, I think Geoff looks great. ^_^ 17:16 <+Geoff|> You do? :D 17:16 <@Heather13> As if! Gross. 17:16 <@Heather13> But like Gwen said, it's the best we can do. 17:16 <+Lindsay|> Geoff, you look awesome! 17:16 <+Lindsay|> And if we work in that tagline thingy Chris told us to use, we can so win this! 17:16 <@Heather13> You look even MORE ridiculous than you did before. I know it sounds impossible, but somehow, you've managed. @Geoff 17:16 <+Lindsay|> Hey! I LIKE IT. :-@ 17:17 <+Lindsay|> And can I please at least have a job? :@ 17:17 * Heather13 scoffs. 17:17 <@Heather13> Fine. You're in charge of lights. 17:17 <@Heather13> Screw up and you're dead. 17:17 <+Geoff|> Don't worry, Linds, it's easy. 17:17 <+Geoff|> No way a light is just gonna randomly break. 17:17 <+Leshawna|> (CONF): Don't get me wrong, I like Lindsay. But the girl is too dependent on others, and she's been a weak link on the team as far as I can remember. The only reason she made it this far? Heather. 17:18 <+Lindsay|> (CONF) Heather has been so mean lately! She's been paying all this attention to Beth, and not even listening to any of my ideas. I say smart things too, you know. And putting me in charge of lights is, like, sooo mean. I should be the one talking! 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> -- JUDGING -- 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> Challenge time, kiddies! 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> Tonight, the losing team will be sent to elimination for another dreaded bonfire ceremony. Meanwhile, the winning team will win... a two-person actor's trailer! 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> So! Let's see those commercials. :D 17:18 <+Leshawna|> Wait... 17:19 <+Leshawna|> TWO-PERSON? 17:19 <+Leshawna|> YOU NEVER MENTIONED THAT BEFORE. 17:19 <+Leshawna|> >.> 17:19 <@ChrisMcLean> Sorry, Leshawna. Mentioning it now. First on deck... 17:19 <@ChrisMcLean> The Killer Bass team! *curtains on stage are pulled back* 17:19 <@Duncan|Izzy> *Ninja cardboard cutouts descend onto stage* 17:20 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: *Wearing the underwear over skirt* >~> 17:20 <+Harold|> NINJAS!!! 17:20 <+Harold|> Oh no. :'( 17:20 <+Cody_> Crap! 17:20 <+Cody_> Izzy, do something! 17:20 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: *Cartwheels over to cutouts* 17:21 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: *Kicks a couple cutouts* 17:21 <+Harold|> :o 17:21 <+Cody_> :D 17:21 <+Harold|> LOOK! 17:21 <+Harold|> The underwear! 17:21 <+Harold|> Its....beating them! 17:21 <+Harold|> ^___^ 17:22 <+Beth|> We're saved! 17:22 <+Harold|> HURRAY 17:22 <+Cody_> THANK UNDERWEAR! :D 17:22 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: *Rips off underwear and throws out underwear to crowd of cheering people* 17:22 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: That's some good gitch! Am I right!? :D @People 17:22 <@ChefHatchet> *crickets chirp* 17:23 <@ChrisMcLean> Um. 17:23 <@ChrisMcLean> Yeah. 17:23 <@ChrisMcLean> Sooo, what was that exactly? 17:23 <+Beth|> Don't you get it? 17:23 <+Beth|> The underwear saved us from the ninjas! Like a superhero! 17:23 <@ChrisMcLean> Right. Yeah, gotcha. 17:23 <@ChrisMcLean> Except... it's UNDERWEAR. Underwear can't do that. 17:24 <+Harold|> We have an artistic license. >_> 17:24 <@ChrisMcLean> Nooo, you don't, Harold. And that was pretty bad. 17:24 <@ChrisMcLean> Let's see how the Screaming Gophers fare in comparison. Team two, onstage! 17:24 * Beth| walks off the stage sadly. 17:24 <@Heather13> Ha. Nice ad, Killer Dorks. c: 17:24 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: >~> 17:25 <@Duncan|Izzy> Conf: D: I guess directing isn't a career path I should look forward to. :| 17:25 * Heather13 walks to the center of the stage as a solitary spotlight shines down on her. 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> *fashion music begins* 17:25 <@Heather13> *clears throat* 17:25 <@Heather13> Hey, guys! I'm Heather, pitching you the latest product from Chris McLean's closet! 17:25 <@Heather13> Are you insecure? Do you look like THIS? 17:26 <@Heather13> *holds up picture of Lindsay* 17:26 <+Lindsay|> :o 17:26 <@Heather13> And do you know that you're destined to forever end up alone? 17:26 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: No. :| 17:26 <+Harold|> Yes. :( 17:27 <+Lindsay|> Heather! :@ 17:27 <@Heather13> Then try McLean-Brand Underwear! :D 17:27 <+Geoff|> *walks onstage wearing underwear, models* :D 17:27 <@Heather13> This... uhhh... model... 17:27 <@Heather13> Is an accurate representation of the buyer, you! 17:27 <@Heather13> You can be this happy AND this fit if you buy McLean-Brand today. 17:28 <+Geoff|> *flexes* 17:28 <@Heather13> Admire his, uhh... toned... uhhh... 17:28 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: So if I buy McLean-Brand, I'll look like I haven't showered in a month? 17:28 <+Beth|> Not the best commercial I've seen. 17:28 <@Heather13> *growls* :@ 17:28 <@ChrisMcLean> *light breaks* 17:29 <+Lindsay|> :o 17:29 <+Lindsay|> Oh my gosh, YAY! One of the lights went off! Let me fix it... 17:29 <@Heather13> Ugh! Are you KIDDING me? 17:29 <@Heather13> LINDSAY, hurry it up! 17:29 <@ChrisMcLean> Is screaming at your teammates part of the performance? 17:29 <@Heather13> Oh, shut up, Chris. 17:29 <+Geoff|> *flexes more* 17:30 <+Lindsay|> *climbs up on a ladder* 17:30 <+Lindsay|> Uhhhh.... oh! 17:30 <+Lindsay|> Wait! *hits the light with a hammer, and lifts it, but it drops near Heather* 17:30 <@Heather13> :o 17:30 <@ChrisMcLean> *fashion music abruptly stops* 17:30 <@Heather13> Ahhh! 17:31 * Heather13 tries to jump out of the way but her shirt attaches onto the light fixture and is pulled off. 17:31 <@ChrisMcLean> ... 17:31 <+Lindsay|> :| 17:31 <+Harold|> ..... 17:31 <@ChrisMcLean> Uh. :| 17:31 * Gwen| smirks. 17:32 <+Cody_> :o 17:32 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: Nice. 17:32 * Heather13 looks down at chest and screams. 17:32 * Heather13 runs off, covering chest. 17:32 <+Harold|> Well. 17:32 <+Harold|> I'm smitten. 17:33 <+Cody_> Boobies. :) 17:33 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: Eh, mine are better. 17:33 <+Leshawna|> *snickers* 17:33 <+Lindsay|> Oh, my gosh! I can't believe I just did that! 17:33 <+Leshawna|> Don't worry about it, girl. 17:34 <+Leshawna|> She'll be fine. 17:34 <@ChrisMcLean> Alllright, campers! 17:34 <@ChrisMcLean> I've tallied the points. 17:34 <@ChrisMcLean> First off, I just want to say that those... 17:34 <@ChrisMcLean> ... were probably the two worst commercials I've ever seen in my life. 17:34 <@ChrisMcLean> As a result, forget the commercial deal; NONE of you buffoons are going to help me make the new ad! 17:35 <+Harold|> Were we watching the same commercials? 17:35 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: Yeah, I liked the Gophers the best. ;) 17:35 <@ChrisMcLean> Eh, true. 17:35 <@ChrisMcLean> Admittedly, topless chicks and hot girls fixing stage lights triumphs crazy redheads wearing men's underwear and battling ninjas. 17:35 <@ChrisMcLean> So, because of Heather's amusing little... MALFUNCTION... 17:35 <@ChrisMcLean> ... GOPHERS WIN!!! 17:36 <+Lindsay|> Woohoo! :D 17:36 <+Leshawna|> Aw yeah baby!! 17:36 <+Trent_> ...We do? 17:36 <+Gwen|> Yeah! 17:36 <+Beth|> Noooo. :( 17:36 <+Cody_> *Sigh* 17:37 <+Cody_> (CONF) Well... if it's any consolation, the so-called war between Harold and I will end one way or another. One of us has to go. 17:37 <+Harold|> (Conf): ...THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE. :@ 17:38 <@ChrisMcLean> -- KILLER BASS (behind the amphitheater) -- 17:38 <+Cody_> *Sits in silence* 17:38 <+Harold|> >_> @Cody 17:38 <+Cody_> Why do I have the feeling you're plotting my slow, painful death? *Gulp* @Harold 17:38 <+Harold|> 'CAUSE. 17:38 <+Harold|> I'M THE NERD ON THIS ISLAND 17:39 <+Harold|> NOT YOU. :@ 17:39 <+Cody_> But you don't even like being called a nerd! 17:39 <+Harold|> Stop trying to CHANGE THE TOPIC. 17:39 <+Cody_> *Rolls eyes* Ug, seriously. Just shut up, Harold. :@ 17:39 <+Harold|> Gosh! 17:39 <+Beth|> I'll vote with you Harold! :D 17:39 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. 17:40 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: Beth DID go off to discuss stuff with the ENEMY. >~> 17:40 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: Plus, she's funny-looking. I say we vote her off! 17:40 <+Beth|> At least I didn't blow the commercial with my bad acting! @ Izzy 17:40 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: OH, YOU WANNA GO? >:( 17:40 <@Duncan|Izzy> @Beth 17:40 <+Beth|> Go? Go where? :| 17:41 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: RAHHHHHHHHHHH! *TACKLES BETH* 17:41 <+Beth|> AHHHHHH! 17:41 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: :| 17:41 <+Beth|> Get her off! Get her off! 17:41 <+Cody_> What do you think, Duncan? 17:41 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: I. Think. I'm. Surrounded. By. Idiots. 17:42 <+Harold|> Hey, Cody. 17:42 <+Harold|> One more thing! 17:42 <+Cody_> ? @Harold 17:42 * Harold| punches Cody right in the chest, causing Cody to fall to the ground. 17:43 <@ChrisMcLean> -- SCREAMING GOPHERS -- 17:43 <+Trent_> Okay, um, who wants the beds? 17:43 <+Lindsay|> To what? 17:43 <@Heather13> The actor's trailer. Duh. 17:43 <+Lindsay|> Oooohhhh. 17:43 <+Lindsay|> Guys, do you think, maybe I could have it? 17:44 <@Heather13> Um. No. 17:44 <@Heather13> You didn't do anything. 17:44 <+Lindsay|> I fixed the light, just like you said! 17:44 <+Leshawna|> Geoff was the model. Shouldn't he get a say? 17:44 <+Gwen|> Lindsay and Geoff would be okay, too, they did win us the challenge! :D 17:44 <+Lindsay|> Yeah! :D 17:45 <@Heather13> *pulls Lindsay to the side* Lindsay. 17:45 <@Heather13> If you vote against me. 17:45 <@Heather13> I will make SURE that you are the next one to leave. 17:45 <@Heather13> But if you vote WITH me, I can protect you from the vote. 17:45 <+Geoff|> Protect her? 17:45 <+Geoff|> How are you gonna do that? :| 17:46 <@Heather13> Shut up, Geoff. :@ 17:46 <+Lindsay|> *sigh* Okay... 17:46 <+Lindsay|> Heather and Trent can have the trailer! D: 17:46 <+Gwen|> What?! 17:46 <@Heather13> That works. :D 17:46 <@Heather13> Let's go, Trent. 17:47 <+Trent_> Uh, but I really don't want it. 17:47 * Heather13 grabs Trent by the hand. 17:47 <@Heather13> I said, LET'S GO. 17:47 <@Heather13> Have fun in the cabin, Linds. Don't wait up. 17:47 <@Heather13> Me and Trent here will be up all night. ;) 17:47 <+Lindsay|> :@ 17:47 <+Lindsay|> (CONF) I did exactly what she said by fixing the light thingy! And we're BFFs... why is she being so mean to me? I'm starting to think that maybe Heather isn't as nice as she seems. :-@ 17:48 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CAMPFIRE CEREMONY -- 17:48 <@ChrisMcLean> Alright, campers. 17:48 <@ChrisMcLean> The votes have been cast. 17:48 <@ChrisMcLean> Tonight, the camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately walk down the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers... 17:48 <@ChrisMcLean> And leave Camp Drama FOR-EVER. 17:48 <+Cody_> :o 17:49 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: Pffft. 17:49 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: That was a lame challenge, anyway. 17:49 * ChrisMcLean growls. 17:49 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: What kind of slogan is "that's some good gitch"? >~> 17:49 <@ChrisMcLean> It was either that, or "The Nutcracker", Duncan! 17:50 <@ChrisMcLean> SHEESH. 17:50 <@ChrisMcLean> The first marshmallow of the evening goes to... 17:51 <@ChrisMcLean> Beth! 17:51 <+Beth|> :D 17:51 <@ChrisMcLean> ... Harold! 17:51 <+Harold|> :o 17:51 <+Harold|> HA 17:52 <@ChrisMcLean> ... and... Izzy! 17:52 <+Cody_> *Sigh* 17:52 <+Cody_> Goodbye Camp Drama. 17:52 <@ChrisMcLean> Duncan and Cody. 17:52 <@ChrisMcLean> Only one marshmallow remains. 17:53 <@ChrisMcLean> But there are two campers sitting in front of me. Who will be voted off next? 17:53 <+Cody_> Is there any real suspense? 17:53 <@ChrisMcLean> Eh. 17:53 <@ChrisMcLean> Not really. 17:53 <+Harold|> Wait a minute.....If Cody gets eliminated that means....... 17:53 <+Harold|> Duncan's gonna be the only guy left on my team! D: 17:54 <@ChrisMcLean> Yep! And that's why... 17:54 <+Harold|> WAIT NO 17:54 <+Harold|> I CHANGED MY MIND. 17:54 <@ChrisMcLean> The final marshmallow of the evening goes to... 17:54 <@ChrisMcLean> ... 17:55 <@ChrisMcLean> DUNCAN! *tosses marshmallow to Duncan* 17:55 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: *Catches* 17:55 <@ChrisMcLean> Sorry, Cody! 17:55 <@ChrisMcLean> And sorry, Harold! 17:55 <+Cody_> Man. :( *Sighs* 17:56 <+Harold|> What!? 17:56 <+Harold|> NO 17:56 <+Harold|> CODY! :'( 17:56 <+Harold|> Don't leave me like this! 17:56 <+Harold|> :'( 17:56 <+Cody_> Seriously? 17:57 <+Harold|> I don't want you to go! :'( 17:57 <+Cody_> ?... Trust me, I don't want to leave. 17:57 <+Cody_> Hey, what about a revote? :D 17:57 <@ChefHatchet> *appears behind Cody, picks him up, and hurls him from the campfire ceremony all the way to Boat of Losers* 17:57 <+Cody_> WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 17:57 <@ChrisMcLean> And that wraps up this episode of Camp Drama! 17:58 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: Ha! 17:58 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: Looks like you're stuck with me, geek. ;) *Smacks Harold's head* 17:58 <+Harold|> IDIOT. 17:58 <@ChrisMcLean> Cody, the lovable dorkwad, has lived his final day. 17:58 <@ChrisMcLean> Who will be voted off next in the most shocking campfire ceremony yet? 17:59 <@ChrisMcLean> Find out next time, on another exciting episode of... 17:59 <@ChrisMcLean> CAMP! DRAMA! 18:00 <@ChrisMcLean> -- END -- L L L